mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Dee
|image = File:Dee2om.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = 6.2.13 |firstmafia = Mafia - World War 3 |alias = |wikiname = |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see awards section |hosted = The Walking Dead with GMaster479 Mirai Nikki Mafia |cohosted = Harry Potter Mafia 4 with Shadow7 }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia - World War 3 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Mafia vs Mafia, Harry Potter's Mafia Other notes: * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards and Recommendations *MVP of Mafia vs Mafia *Won Most Enthusiastic Member 2013 *Won Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014 *Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2013 *Nominated for Best Newbie 2013 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Harry Potter Mafia 4 with Shadow7 *The Walking Dead with GMaster479 *Mirai Nikki Mafia Mafia Record Overall 18-32 *Bidding Wars - Replaced *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Replaced Goodie 14-14 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N4, MVP *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Survived *#Monk Mafia - no credit for this game *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - no credit for this game *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Trust - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Survived *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - killed N3 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Killed N2 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died D3 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Survived *#Traitor - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Survived *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D1 *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 Baddie 2-6 *Era 8.1 MM *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Frozen Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 Indy 1-1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N4 Other Faction 1-11 *Era 8.1 MM *#Nyan Cat Mafia - no credit for this game *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Lynched D10 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N1 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N7 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Won *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N6 Category:Players Category:Era 8